


wild

by icemakestars



Series: ~✧An Ever-Fixed Mark✧~ [10]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Asphyxiation, F/F, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Sometimes, when Mirajane is overwhelmed, her inner demon becomes apparent. And there's nothing more overwhelming to her than Erza.





	wild

Mirajane licked her lips, tightening the ropes which bound Erza, and laughed salaciously when she moaned at the restraint. 

“Too much?” She asked, and Erza shook her head, chest heaving. 

Still, Mirajane stroked her cheek, letting her thumb dip into Erza’s mouth, who accepted it graciously, gratefully, as though that was what she had wanted all along.

“I need to hear you say it, sweetheart.” Mira’s voice was soft, sticky, and Erza shuddered at it.

“I’m good… this is good.” 

Her voice shook, and there was a pleasure in this, in seeing the mighty Titania whimper under her expert touch. Erza was naked, deliciously so, and the vulnerability made her tremble, made them both crazy.

“Just good?” Mirajane smiles, tilting her head to the side as her finger slides under Erza’s chin, lifting it upward so their eyes had no choice to meet.

“Incredible, Mira.” She breathes, barely audible, but Mirajane catches it. It’s the permission she needs, the most important part of all of this, and she bends over, licking a strip from Erza’s collarbone to her stretched and exposed armpit. 

“No… not there.” Erza hisses, eyes widening. She tries to bend her body around Mira, but the other woman holds her in place, fingers digging in to Erza’s ribs. 

Her body is clad in a fishnet body suit, her pink nipples - hardened by the air and the way Erza is panting her name - are peaking through the gaps. Erza is staring at her reverently, like she is the most precious thing in the world, and Mirajane is momentarily dumbfounded; how could anything be more precious than Erza, she thinks to herself, dragging the toy from the bed.

The straps hug her body, already adjusted to the desired size, and Mirajane spreads herself with two fingers, keeping eye contact with Erza as the other woman breathes heavily, thighs tightening as though that was the only way to hold herself together. When Mirajane slides one end inside of her, and Erza gasps, Mirajane wonders if that might be true. 

“I… please-” Erza’s hair is sticking to her forehead, her skin flushed and blotchy from her breasts up to her cheeks. The strap on is garish, purple, and is almost too big for Mirajane, not that she had ever said no to a challenge before. 

Forcefully, Mira tugs Erza’s legs apart, grinning wickedly at the way Erza moans, her head falling back hard. Her body accepts Mira as it always does, with appreciation, but Mirajane does not stop to admire how beautiful Erza looks like this, spread out and ready to be fucked; instead she sets a brutal pace, her hips snapping back and forth, her own breath becoming uneven as her end of the toy massages her insides. 

Erza is loud, and guttural, and it’s almost hypnotic. Mirajane loses herself in the noises, her mind going blank, vision blurring. Only Erza’s voice brings her back to the moment.

“It’s okay, baby… It’s okay.” 

She’s done it again, the pleasure so intense the demon rears it’s head. Her grip on Erza’s thighs is bruising, as the satanic scar of broken flesh appears over her eyes, hair lifting in waves or magic. Mirajane thrusts harder, faster, her demonic energy not fully leaving her system, and Erza’s arching into her, wrapping her legs around Mira’s waist to hold her there for as long as she can. 

When Mirajane feels her hair flatten against her scalp, feels the demon do dormant, she drags it out, each jolt of her hips purposeful, planned, hitting Erza’s sweet spot exactly each and every time. 

There are tears forming in Erza’s eyes, and she’s cussing every deity that her fucked-out mind can conjure; she’s close, Mira knows this, so she speeds up again, letting her hand’s find Erza’s breasts, press down gently on Erza’s throat. Erza’s eyes are wide in terror and arousal, her mouth open in a scream that her closed throat can’t allow. She comes just before her vision blacks out, jolting hard as Mira continues to thrust through it, spluttering as the pressure on her throat is released.

“Let me finish you.” Erza croaks out, and she’s all mess and warmth, and Mira craves her, craves everything about her. 

She reaches forward, undoes the ropes, and immediately Erza’s mouth is on hers, with one hand rolling Mira’s nipples between calloused fingers and the other grabbing the end of the toy that had been inside of her, pulling and pushing the stimulation is too much, and Mirajane bites down on Erza’s collarbone as she reaches her climax, hips stuttering against Erza’s force. 

They fall against each other, overwhelmed, and Mirajane fingers the pelts and bruises that she has left on her lover’s body. Not sadly, of course, because she knows that Erza loves it as much as she does. 

And she does, loves everything that Erza offers her, and it’s both too much and entirely not enough; they’re an enigma, a calamity unto themselves, and if Mirajane gets destroyed in the promise then she thinks that, just maybe, she would not mind. Anything to spend time like this, time with Erza. 

Their lips meet again, gently, savouring each other, and when Mirajane pulls away Erza is already on the cusp of sleep, and now Mira has time to appreciate how beautiful Erza truly is.


End file.
